Elements of Desire
by MisreadSoul
Summary: The 4 elements are fire, water, earth and air; yes everyone knows that. But they don't know what kind of power each holds, or the power of the people who control said element. They don't know that 2 elements are forbidden to be around the other. And they don't know what'll happen when 2 of the forbidden elements fall in love... Jagan Possible Kenlos M-preg For catiloveslogan ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright! I originally wasn't planning on putting this story up until much later, but my… um… I don't know if I should exactly say fan… but, well… ANYWAY! Ma bud caitloveslogan had asked me to write her a mpreg story and after some thought decided that this story would be PERFECT for that! Now, if you guys decide you like it, you can all thank catiloveslogan for inspiring me to go beyond a paragraph…

I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it catiloveslogan :D Now have fun and read on!

It was getting dark. But they didn't care. They were having fun. Besides, it's not like anything could really hurt either of them anyway.

They ran through the woods, laughing as they did. In the end, it was James that ended up winning the race they had spontaneously started. He sat at the tree, just before the small pond that sat in the middle of the woods, waiting for Logan to catch up and find him. And that, he did. Logan ran up and found James sitting against the tree calmly. He arched his eyebrow at him.

"How did you-?"

"I'm full of surprises." James cut in, smirking up at the shorter brunette. Logan smiled and sat in front of James. They quietly sat and looked at each other. Logan looked out to the full moon and took a deep breath, feeling the energy of the moon run through him, making his energy grow stronger.

"It's getting late." James stated, looking out to the moon himself. Logan looked at him as James looked back at Logan.

Logan nodded. "Yeah," He said, "It is." Logan crawled closer to James and sat on his knees in front of him. "I guess this means… we should go…?"

James smiled. "yeah." The two looked at each other a little while longer, observing the other's expressions, until finally, Logan couldn't help it. He leaned in, letting his lips ghost over James', just to give James a chance to pull away if he chose to. But when he got no indications that James _didn't _want this, he fully closed the gap between them and kissed James, softly on the lips.

James kissed back, treading his fingers through Logan's hair and gently pulled him closer. Logan placed his hands on James' shirt and pulled him closer by the collar. The two kissed for a few minutes before they had to pull away- though, not exactly for air. They looked each other in the eyes, lips mere inches apart. Their eyes glazed up and glowed: James' hazel eyes glowing a firery orange-red; Logan's glowing a fierce ocean blue.

They both jumped when they saw this. Logan eased back and stared at James, James doing the same.

"Y-you're a…" They started together.

"_Water elememt?" "Fire element?" _They asked in shock, at the same time.

Chapter 1- _2 Weeks Earlier_

"Logan? Logan, sweetheart, are you there" Lady Michel Mitchel- Queen of the Water Elements- called out for her son. "Goodness, where is that boys?" She mumbled to herself, searching around the castle.

She found Logan in the middle of an oasis, with a waterfall in the background. He was sitting on the patch of grass that was smack-dab in the middle of the oasis- running a hand along the grass slowly. The queen stood at the entrance way and put a hand on her hips, watching her son sit quietly with his knees pulled up to his chest and a sort of longing expression on his face. She sighed and stepped forward, crossing her arms.

"Logan, dear," Logan looked up at his mother and smiled at her, softly, before returning his gaze to the grass he was grazing his fingers over. "What are you doing here?" She said, continuing her trek over to the quiet boy at the center of the fairly large oasis, until she reached the edge of it.

Logan looked up again and shrugged. He pulled his hand away from the grass and brought it up to wrap his arms around his legs as his head continued to rest on his knees.

The queen sighed again. "Logan, dear, you've got responsibilities you know?" Logan nodded.

"I did them." Logan stated.

"Really?" His mother asked, a bit surprised, knowing her son to put his responsibilities off until told to do so at that moment.

"Logan nodded again, "The ones I could get done at the time, yes."

His mom smiled at him. "So you-?"

"Yes." Logan said, cutting her off because he knew what she was about to ask.

"And you-?"

"Yup."

"Then you-?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, then, I suppose you also-?"

"All taken care of."

His mother blinked, "Well, alright then. She said with a smile. "How were lessons today?"

Logan shrugged, "It was fine. A lot of the things we covered, I pretty much already know." He said, standing up. He dusted off his pants before he looked at the water surrounding him. His eyes glowed their piercing ocean blue color right before sections of the water below him turned to blocks of ice to make a path for him to leave the middle of the oasis. His mother stepped back a bit as Logan came to stand in front of her son the lush green grass that surrounded the oasis.

Logan smiled up at her- she was only a couple inches taller than him. "Well," She said, "That's because you're always buried away in your books." She kissed the top of Logan's head and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the garden part of the castle.

"I've been to some of your lessons," She continued, "The whole point of having your own teacher was so _she_ could teach _you_, not the other way around."

Logan chuckled, "Yes, well, Kelly is no idiot. I just can't help pointing out the little facts she misses during each lesson. How long has she been teacher me? 4 years?" His mother nodded. "She's quite a remarkable teacher then!"

The queen stopped and looked at her son in confusion. "How, exactly, does that make her so remarkable from the last one?"

Logan moved to stand in front of his mother. "Well, unlike my last teacher, who lasted a little over a year, she's yet to quit!" Logan said with a grin. His mother chuckled at him and kept walking, Logan immediately following after her,

"Silly, silly boy. Let's go inspect the kitchen, shall we?" She asked, wrapping her arm around Logan's shoulder again and leading him to the kitchen.

X

In the kitchen, Logan and his mom walked around the huge, busy, and messy area, giving out compliments to all cooks and servers bustling about, as it was almost time for lunch. A few minutes after Logan had decided to help one of the cooks prepare soup for dinner; Logan was called to get ready for lunch by his mother.

Logan came out from the nearest bathroom and took his seat at the dining table. "Hello, son." His dad greeted him.

"Hi, dad."

"How was your day? Did you learn anything in your lessons?"

Before Logan could respond, his mom chuckled and said, "If by learn anything you mean once again giving the teacher more information than was actually given to him, then yes. He did." Both of Logan's parents then started laughing. As Logan watched them, he couldn't help but start laughing as well.

After the laughter died down, the King cleared his throat. "Well, I guess laughter truly is contagious." The queen and Logan nodded in agreement with smiles, as their food was placed in front of them. Being the ever grateful prince he is, Logan thanked all the servants as they ventured back into the kitchen.

A silence fell over the members of the royal family, as each one let themselves get lost, deeper and deeper, in their own thoughts as time went by and food came out.

"Logan," The king called after a while.

"Yes, dad?" Logan replied, looking up from the food he had been picking at on his plate. _He had that look of longing on his face again… _His mother noticed.

"Have you… given any thought as to who you would like to marry?"

Logan sighed and looked back down at his plate. He had been avoiding this question for a while, not knowing how to tell his father or how his father would react. His mother, one of the few people he's told about the matter, assuring him many times that his father would accept and love him, no matter what he decides. But Logan could tell that his mother wasn't entirely convinced herself.

"Um… I have, actually." Logan said. He looked up in time to see his father's face light up in excitement.

"Wonderful!" The king boasted, "What lucky ladies have you narrowed it down to? Surely with how much you've been walking about the kingdom, a few have caught you eye."

"Yes, well, about that, um… uh…" Logan trialed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Yes, yes, out with it." The king pressed eagerly.

"W-well, you see, I haven't exactly been looking for the right _girl_, per say. I…" Logan stopped as his cheeks started to flame.

"What I think he's saying, honey, is that Logan hasn't been looking for any girls to marry." The queen cut in, noting her son's discomfort. Logan bit his bottom lip and nodded meekly.

"So… are you telling me you're not planning on getting married?" The king asked, letting his for drop on to his plate with a loud _clink_.

"No!" Logan quickly said at the look his father was giving him. "No, I do. Just…" He cleared his throat, "Just not with a girl." Logan watched his father's expression change from slight disappointment, to confusion, to downright annoyance.

"So, what I'm hearing is you don't want to be married to a girl, rather, a boy?"

"Y-yes-?"

"Why?" Was the king's immediate question.

"I- dad, it just doesn't feel right being with a girl. It feels so forced. Being with a guy, however, feels so… so natural, so right." Logan said, with a small smile.

"And how would you know? You've never even been in a relationship."

"Yes, but I tried picturing myself with a girl and… I couldn't do it. Then I tried picturing myself being with a guy and… everything just, clicked. I started drifting into fantasies about a life with kids, a loving husband, and maybe even a small pet." Logan told his dad, his smile growing as he got excited just thinking about it. His excitement quickly faded, however, due to the incredulous look his father gave him.

The king looked at Logan for a while before sighing and looking away from him. Logan looked back down at his food, feeling as though he had just witnessed a baby water dragon get kicked.

"Son," The king said, causing Logan to look up, feeling hope rise in him. "I hope you know what you're putting yourself though by deciding this." The king then stood up and left the table without another word, leaving one of the servants to come pick up his plate. Logan felt all the hope he had welling up in his chest, crash down to his feet. He watched his father leave until he was no longer in sight. Logan looked at his mom with a frown. His mom gave him a weak smile and placed a hand over Logan's, then squeezing.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. He'll come around."

Logan sighed and looked away. "I suppose." He mumbled.

"He will. Just give him time." She patted his hand, and then pushed her chair back to stand up and leave. She thanked the servants as she picked up his and Logan's plates before smiling warmly down at him, then walked off in the direction the king had gone. Logan just sighed and got up to go to his room.

A/N: Woop woop! I got the first chapter down. Thanks to a special someone this story has come out of hibernation! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, to be brutally honest, I could have been done a little while ago, but I've half been too lazy to do it and half been busy with other dumb crap. Anyway, I'll try to update quicker and not be so lazy but… no promises for either though… sorry… Anyway, here's chapy 2! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After lying on his bed and staring at the intricate and beautiful design on his ceiling for about 10 minutes, Logan eventually started drifting into his fantasies again. He imagined himself in a house of his own- not quite castle size, but big nonetheless- with nice furniture and pictures decorating the walls; a medium sized kitchen- complete with the top appliance brand oven, stove, and dishwasher (because let's face it, even of one of his powers is to control water, he still didn't like having to do them on those rare occasions a part of the staff wasn't available to do them). He imagines a master living room with a giant TV (for the family to enjoy, not him), a big couch, and a baby's play pin beside it- which brought him to the next thing: Bedrooms. 3 bedrooms and a master bedroom. And another, slightly smaller, upstairs living room that with serve as a play room for his two kids. His first child, Lily, and his second child, Jazzy, will have their own rooms and be very close to each other.

Logan gave a dreamy sigh and smiled as he thought of it. But an important part was still missing from the perfect world he had allowed himself to get lost in: Oh, right, his loving husband. Logan bit his bottom lip as an even bigger smile formed on his face. Logan didn't know why, but every time he imagined that husband of his, he thought of a tall brunette with soft hair that Logan liked to run his hand through and frames his face beautiful hazel eyes, a _really_ nice smile that tugged at Logan's heart strings, and _muscles_. Not over bearing muscles like some of the guys he sees around the kingdom. Granted, some men are just naturally big like that, but these men were unnaturally so, seeming to _always_ be flexing their grotesquely huge muscles.

Logan scrunched up his face in disgust as he thought about that, but quickly shook the images out of his head, going back to his tall brunette. His husband would be fun and caring and gentle, not to mention gorgeous- just all around _perfect._

"_I'm home everybody!" The tall brunette called as he closed the door. Logan walked to the front door, with Jazzy perched on his hip._

"_Hi, baby." Logan greeted with a smile as he lent up to give the brunette a quick peck to the lips._

"_Hi, Logie." The brunette said, meeting Logan halfway._

"_Papa!" Jazzy yelled from her place in Logan's arms, reaching her arms out for the brunette to take her._

"_Hey, baby girl."_

"_Papa!" Another voice yelled as another little girl from the direction of the kitchen to latch herself onto her papa's leg._

"_Whoa. Hey, Lily. How are my two favorite girls doing?"_

"_Good!" Both girls answered happily._

"_How was work, papa?" Lily asked, stepping back from the tall brunette's leg. The brunette smiled and ruffles Lily's hair._

_Lily scoffed, "Pap! You're messing up my hair!" _

_The brunette laughed, "You are your papa's child, Lily." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out back at her._

"_Did you have fun today, papa?" Jazzy asked, still in the brunette's arms. He smiled at her before setting her down._

"_Yes, I did. But not as much fun as I will when I trap you both in the _tickle chair!_" The brunette then moved his hands like he was going to tickle the two girls, causing them to squeal and run away._

_Logan chuckled as he watched his girls run to, what he assumed was, the play room. He turned back to his brunette and stepped closer, the brunette wrapping his arms around Logan's waste. "Seem you let your captives run free." Logan teased, earning a laugh from the brunette that caused Logan's heart to swell._

_The brunette gave Logan another soft peck to the lips. "Seems I have."_

"_So, _Mr. Tickle Chair,_ what was your day _really_ like today?" Logan asked, smiling up at his husband. The brunette gave an over dramatic sigh and started walking to the couch, arms still wrapped around Logan's waste. Logan giggled and continued to walk backwards._

"_My gosh, Logie, you won't even believe!" He exclaimed, making Logan laugh out._

* * *

Logan was left grinning, his eyes starting to glisten that piercing blue color, as he was snapped out of his fantasy by the sound of his parents talking as they passed his room to get to theirs.

Logan sighed, his smile falling as he then remembered what had happened between him and his father a while ago. He bit his bottom lip and lie there for a few minutes before deciding to go see them.

He quietly and slowly made his way to his parents' room. He raised his hand, about to knock on one of the large double doors of his parents' bedroom, but stopped as he heard them talking.

"Sweet heart, there's nothing wrong with him." He heard his mom say.

"Michelle," His dad said, "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Logan- he's a very good boy."

"Then why is this so hard for you to grasp?"

"Because, Michelle, he's a _prince_. When he becomes king he will need an heir, and marrying a man won't bring him one. Besides, I would _like_ to have grandchildren."

The queen chuckles, "Yes, I would too. But, honey, you never now. You could quite possibly have the grandchildren you so desire."

"… What do you mean?"

The queen sighed, "Well, Logan could be a-"

"A what? A _submale_?"

"Mmhm."

"A _submale_?" The king repeated.

"Yes."

"And what makes you think he could be one?"

"He's quite a compassionate being, Hortense- loves to cook and care for people- quite mother like if you ask me."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's a _submale._"

The queen sighed again, "Dear, I thought you _wanted_ grand kids?"

"I do, but-"

"Then what is so wrong if he is, in fact, a submale?" She asked firmly.

"Michelle, I just… remember when you were pregnant? The discomfort you went through? As painful as it would be to see my daughter-in-law go through that, herself, to see Logan have to go through a thing like that would be even more painful."

"Oh, Hortense, I understand." The king only gave a heavy sigh.

Logan swallowed thickly, taking in all of what he had just heard. He sighed inwardly before composing himself and knocking. "Mom, Dad, may I come in?" He asked.

"Come in, sweetie." Logan's mother answered. Logan came in and closed one of the double doors behind him, smiling softly at his parents.

"Um, mom, is it alright if I go and visit Kendall for a while?" He asked, eyes flicking momentarily over to his dad, who was only looking down at the bed.

His mother smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure. Just be careful, okay?" Logan smiled a little and nodded.

"I will. Thank you." Logan turned and left the room, letting a big puff of air when the door closed behind him. He shook his head and started walking. He needed to talk to Kendall about this.

* * *

In order to travel between Realms, one had to use portal-like means. Like an airport on the "Earth Realm", there were various Realm Traveling Stations (or RTS, for short). Minus all the airport hassle, all that was needed were an ID and a reason for travel.

Well, Logan didn't need to go to a local RTS. He had had own portals to travel through- that is, there were already 3 in the castle that were for his personal use- royal use only. There were 3 for the 3 different element Realms: Earth, Air, and Fire.

Logan passed his room on the way back, stopping a moment to see if there was anything he might have wanted to bring. There was nothing, really, so he kept walking. He passed the many rooms in the castle, the library, the kitchen, the staff lounge, and other places, soon getting to the grand double doors that opened to reveal the royal garden that Logan had been in earlier in the day. He took in a deep breath, letting the fresh smell of grass and crystal clear water fill his senses and recharge his energy. He breathed out a sigh of content and kept walking through the beautiful green grass, past the many flower beds and to the secret waterfall, located at the very back of the garden. He stepped in the small pond beneath his feet and parted the brightly glowing water (much the same color of his eyes) that cascaded down into it, before stepping through and behind it. He let the water run again and traveled the few feet it took to reach the portals, the bright glow of the water lighting the way.

Logan looked at each of portal, eyes stopping at the last one- the fire one. He walked in front of it and ran his fingers over the boards that blocked the portal from use, his eyes following his fingers. A part of the Fire Realm symbol that was on the door peeked through the boards. Logan then trailed his fingers along the intricate design of swirled fire. Logan sighed and stepped away from the door, over to the Earth Realm- or _Nature_ Realm, as Logan was told to call it; as not to get it confused for Earth itself. Logan had found this kind of stupid, though, because _technically _the Realms _were_ on Earth, Earth was just basically another Realm. It is a hard concept to grasp, though.

Unlike the public portals in RTS's, to enter these portals, a member of the royal family had to have their thumb print scanned. Logan placed his thumb on the scanner and watched as the green light moved up and down, over his thumb. A soft beeping sound was made and the sliding doors opened up, a bright light shining through. Logan looked away for a moment, blinking a couple times before squinting and looking back through the portal. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he smiled and waved at one of the gardeners, tending to the royal garden of the Nature Realm. The garden was much like his own, only there was less water.

"Prince Logan," A gardener, Suzy, greeted him. "How goes it?" Logan stepped through the portal, giving Suzy another warm smile.

"All goes well, Suzy. How about you? Is life treating you well?" Logan asked. Suzy chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Very well. Here to see Kendall, sir?"

"Please, dear Suzan, do call me Logan."

Suzy sighed, "As you wish, your highness." She then bowed. She stood up straight and they both grinned at each other before laughing.

"Oh gosh, Suzy, good to see you again." Logan said, shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"Likewise, Logan. Alright, want me to get someone to take you up to Kendall?" Logan laughed at this.

"Suzy, I've been here many times, I can find my way, thanks. It you want, you can come and hang with Kendall and I." Logan offered, knowing Suzy would turn him down anyway.

Suzy scoffed, "_Please_, Logan, I'm far too busy to partake in such childish antics- maintaining the castle and such."

Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Well, then, I'll leave you to it. Later, Suzy."

"See ya, Logan." Suzy replied before leaving Logan to get back to work.

Logan walked through the garden, greeting each worker and making quick, small talk with those he was more acquainted with. Eventually, Logan had left the garden and made his way through the castle, greeting and getting greeted by the staff members.

He made it to Kendall's room and knocked, despite the door being wide open. Kendall looked up from the TV show he was watching, and looked at Logan.

"I'll never understand why you don't have one of these." Was the first thing to come out of Kendall's mouth before he went back to what he was watching.

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well, hello to you too, Kendall."

Kendall smiled, and, without looking up, said, "Hi, Logan. Why don't you have one of these?" He asked again.

Logan sighed. "Cuz I don't need one."

"Right, you have those _book_ things." Kendall said, waving his hand around.

"Yeah, I do. If you want something entertaining to do, try _reading_, Kendall."

Kendall scrunched up his nose. "Ew…"

"What's ew?" A third voice asked. Logan and Kendall turned their heads to see Carlos walking through the door.

"Logan suggested I _read_ to entertain myself." Kendall answered, rolling his eyes.

"Ew…" Carlos said before jumping down on the bed, beside Kendall.

"Wow, guys… just… wow." Logan said, shaking his head. He walked over to the bed and pushed Carlos' feet away to make more room for him to sit.

The 3 watched TV for a while, and even though Logan wasn't as into it as Carlos and/or Kendall, he still laughed along with them. But after a while, Logan sighed and sat up straight, crossing his legs.

"Guys," He said. Carlos and Kendall looked at him. "I, um, I told him. I told him over lunch." Kendall and Carlos looked at each other before looking back to Logan.

"And what did he say?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed, "He seemed mad." He said, looking at his lap. Carlos and Kendall moved so they were sitting in front of him.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Well," Logan started, playing with his fingers, "He asked me if I had found any girls I would like to marry, then I told him that that wasn't exactly the case."

"Tried to be subtle about it?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"So of course _that_ didn't work, and then my mom told him I haven't been looking for any girl to marry and-"

"He mistook it for you saying you didn't want to get married at all?" Kendall cut in.

"Then you had to clarify." Carlos summed up.

"Bingo." Logan said with a sigh. Kendall and Carlos nodded. "Anyway," Logan continued, "Then he had these emotions run across his face before telling me I hope I know what I'm getting myself in to." Kendall and Carlos hissed, wincing.

"Ouch." They both said.

"I know." Logan agreed.

"What'd your mom say?" Carlos asked.

"She told me that he'll come around, then went after him."

"Oh… I'm sorry, dude." Kendall said. Logan just shrugged.

"I heard them talking when they walked past my room. A few minutes later I decided to go up to their room to ask if I could come here, but then…"

"Then you decided to listen in on their conversation." Kendall finished. Logan nodded.

"Well?"

"Well, long story short, they were talking about me being a submale."

"A _submale_?" Carlos and Kendall asked.

"Yup. Something about me being a compassionate being- blah, blah, blah."

Carlos shrugged, "They're not wrong." He mumbled. Logan glared slightly at him.

Katie was walking past her brother's room, reading a book in her hand, when she heard a loud shout of "Carlos!" from Logan, then a slap and cry of "Ow! What?" She paused and furrowed her eyebrows, listening to her big brother laugh loudly, then say "Bake them cookies, Logan!" She shook her head and continued walking, mumbling the words in her book quietly as she passed by, a slight smile on her face.

Back in Kendall's room, Carlos had burst out laughing, beside Kendall, at Kendall's outburst. Logan flushed a deep shade of red and grabbed one of Kendall's pillows from behind him, hitting both Carlos and Kendall as hard as he could, knocking them to the ground. They both fell in a laughing mess. Logan grabbed another one of Kendall's pillows and buried his face in it, trying to get the cool, silk fabric to ease the heat from his face- even though it did seem nearly impossible with Carlos and Kendall laughing so hard on the floor.

* * *

5 minutes and an extremely embarrassed Logan later, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were back on the bed, deciding to just stick to talking for the time being.

"Hey!" Kendall suddenly shouted, "Let's go down to Earth!"

"Okay, Earth to Kendall, we _are_ on Earth." Logan points out.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Logan, we know. You've told us this many-"

"Many." Carlos added.

"Many times." Kendall finished.

"Anyway," Carlos said, "Why do you want to go down to- I mean, go to that Realm?" Carlos said, quickly correcting himself at the look Logan gave him.

Kendall shrugged, "I just, I think it'll be fun. I mean, James does it."

"Who?" Carlos and Logan asked at the same time.

"James. He's a friend of mine I've known for a few weeks."

"How come we've never met him then?" Logan asked.

"Well, I met him at one of the meeting my parents dragged me to. Only 2 of the Realms were there, but I don't know who the other one was."

"And you say he goes to the Earth Realm? Like often?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Kendall, you know we're not permitted to go there."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Blah, blah, blah, Logan, you've got to live _sometime_ in your life"

"Uh, I _am_ living. That's part of the reason why I'm talking to you now."

"Smart-ass."

"Dumb-ass."

"Guys!" Carlos cut in.

"Right," Kendall continued, "Point is, we're teenager, Logan. Teenage rebellion if a part of life. Maybe not your life but… guess we can fix that."

"We're all 17, Kendall, except for you." Logan commented.

"Besides," Kendall said as if Logan hadn't said anything, "If James can do it, _by himself_, we should be able to do it all together."

Carlos nodded with a smile. "Do you think James will be there?" He asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

Kendall smiled at him. "I don't know, Carlos, possibly. You… wanna meet him?"

"Mmhm." Carlos nodded.

"Logan? What about you?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan.

Logan shrugged, "He shouldn't be down there so… he's probably a juvenile or something. Maybe we shouldn't."

Kendall groaned, "Oh, come _on_, Logan! You're 17, not dead. You _can't_ tell me you haven't at least _wondered_ what it's like in the Earth Realm."

Logan glared at him. Kendall only shrugged. "I'm just _saying_, you know, I'm sure he'll like you."

"What the hell?! Are you trying to set me up with this guy?!"Logan yelled.

"No! No, I'm just saying, you never know." Kendall quickly defended. "I think you both would get along well." He said, deciding to leave out his opinion on how he thinks they'd make a cute couple.

Logan softened his glare and sighed. "Right, well, I still think this is a bad idea, but…" Logan trailed off, watching Carlos and Kendall's faces light up.

"Yes!" They both said. "Sweet, let's go!" Carlos said, jumping off the bed.

"Whoa, Carlos. There are some rules we gotta go over first." Kendall said. Logan gasped and looked at Kendall in faux shock. "What?" Kendall asked.

"_Kendall_? Going over _rules_? Dolphins must have sprouted wings." Logan said, looking out the window across the room for added affect.

Kendall glared at Logan for a moment before rolling his eyes. "_Anyway, _as I was saying, there are some rules we have to go over. Like down on Earth- _Earth Realm_, time is different there. What is and hour here may be 10 minutes there. And we can't let people know where we're from or what we can do. It's crucial that we _blend in_. So, Carlos, no getting excited and blasting a puppy into a tree." Kendall said, pointing an accusing finger at Carlos, and causing Logan to stifle a giggle.

"It was _one time_! I can't help how adorable baby squirrels are!" Carlos defended, pouting and crossing his arms. Logan let out a small bark of laughter and quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, as Carlos turned and glared at him.

Logan cleared his throat, "Well, how, exactly, would we get there? We need the portal, and none of us have one." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Yes we do." Kendall said.

"Wha-?"

"Every Realm has one. It's in the castle of every Realm."

"Really? Cuz, I've never-"

"They're hidden, Logan, but they're there. Usually around the same place."

"Oh… So that's where my parents and those old people go…" Logan mumbled. Kendall smiled at him.

"The thing is, though, we gotta get past the guards." Kendall said.

"Guards?" Logan and Carlos asked.

"Well, not _guards_, exactly, just some staff members that'll question us at least a thousand times until you eventually decide to give up, if you don't have a really good excuse. Damn you Eró̱ti̱si…" (A/N: That's Greek for question) Kendall mumbled the last part to himself, frowning.

Logan, who had heard that last part anyway, shook his head and frowned. "Kendall, how would you know this?" He asked.

Kendall gave a timid chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um, well, uh… I, uh- clears throat- may have been down there a couple times, myself…"

"What?!" "Cool!" Carlos and Logan exclaimed at the same time. Then, Kendall was bombarded with questions from Logan and Carlos, Logan's questions more scold, if anything.

"Guys, GUYS! Stop!" Kendall yelled.

Logan frowned again, "Well if you say we're gonna be asked a bunch of questions, then how did you get to the Realm then?"

"One word: Katie."

"Oh…" Logan and Carlos said.

"Yup. Let's go get her." Kendall said with a grin, getting off the bed and leaving his room to go find Katie, Carlos and Logan trailing closely behind him.

* * *

A/N: Here we go! Sorry if the random part with Katie was confusing, but I felt Katie needed to be introduced a little before the part where they actually go and get her so… I hope y'all don't mind. And for some reason I'm being super paranoid with this story-this chapter in particular- and I'm not so sure why but... I don't know. Welp, I'll try to update quicker than this, but I don't know… OH! And I also gotta update my other stories… man… I'm sure there's more to say, but… I can't really think straight at the moment… Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well my lovelies, I was supposed to have this updated last weekend, but… well… plans change so… I'm doing it now.

* * *

"Pst. Kendall."

"Shh."

"_Pst. Kendall_."

"I said _shh_!"

"Kendall!"

"What?!" Kendall turned swiftly around to face Carlos, who had stopped in his tracks at the outburst- a hurt look on his face.

Kendall sighed. "Carlos, what? We're trying to be _quiet_ here." He whispered.

"But… Kendall… why are we sneaking around the castle? It _is_ your home you know." Carlos whispered back.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Be_cause-"_ Kendall stopped and looked at Carlos, who furrowed his eyebrows. "Hm…" Kendall said, looking down and biting his bottom lip. He looked back at Carlos and raised his eyebrows, "I have no idea." He said with a dumbstruck look on his face. He shrugged and turned back around to continue walking. Carlos and Logan gave each a look. Logan rolled his eyes before they both went to follow Kendall once again.

"So, uh, Katie can help us with this, how?" Logan then asked.

Kendall looked back at Logan briefly before shrugging. "Well, all the- erm, the last time I went to the Earth Realm, she just distracted the guard person. And in return, I just gotta buy her something from the Earth Realm."

"Wait, how, if Earth is a different Realm?" Logan asked as they rounded a corner.

"Earth Realm and Nature Realm money currency are the same."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense." They rounded another corner and walked a couple feet more until they reached a door that resembled Kendall's, just with a large, blue sign that had swirled patterns around the capital lettered words "PRIVATE AREA". Kendall knocked on the door and the boys waited for about 10 seconds before Kendall decided to knock again when there was no answer. He only got in one knock before Katie's door swung open with an annoyed looking Katie standing there, holding a book loosely in her hand.

"I was in the middle of the 15th chapter." Katie stated before she turned to walk back into her room. The boys took that as an invitation and followed her in.

"Yeah, that's great. But listen, Katie," Kendall started before Katie cut him off.

"I'm not distracting Eró̱ti̱si for you again." She said without taking her eyes off her book. Kendall sighed in defeat.

"Come on, Katie, please. We need you to do this so we can enter the Earth Realm, _please_?" Kendall begged, pressing his hands together and locking his fingers.

Katie raised an eyebrow, but continued to read her book. "_We_? As in, you, Carlos, and _Logan_?" She asked.

Kendall nodded, unlocking his finger and bringing them back down to his side. "Mmhm." Katie slapped her book down on her lap and looked at the 3 teens. She pointed to Logan, aiming a questioning look at her big brother. Kendall grinned and nodded.

Katie then slid her book off her lap and on to the bed. "Okay, but, I'm still not gonna distract Eró̱ti̱si while you three sneak past." She said, earning a collective groan from the boys.

"_But_," She quickly said, raising a hand to stop the protests she knew would soon follow. "I can make him leave for a little while." Kendall gave her a questioning look. "Kendall, I've distracted him how many times now? Like-?"

Kendall loudly cleared his throat before Katie could say anymore. He knew there was a chance he would get chewed out by Logan- no reason to give the guy anymore reason to scold him. He motioned with his eyes to Logan and Katie nodded once in understanding

"Point is," She continued, "If every so often I'm doing something to distract him, he's gonna know something's up. So, this time, I'll just ask him to help me with something and lead him away from the portal entrance."

"Help you with what?" Kendall asked her.

"Pf. It matters?" She countered. She hopped off her bed and headed towards the door. "Let's just do this so I can get back to my book." She said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Thanks, Katie." He said as him, Logan, and Carlos followed her out. Katie turned to her brother and smiled.

"Mmhm." She nodded, turning back around to walk forward. "Bring me back something nice." She then said, throwing a quick smile over her shoulder. The boys all looked at each other and shrugged before following her.

"Hey Katie, when did you get so into books anyway?" Kendall asked.

"It's a really good book series, okay?" She snapped, causing Kendall to chuckle at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

The way to the portal was filled with many twists and turns over, what seemed to be, a never ending distance. But the trip was made short because Katie refused to slow down for _anything_; not when there were a bunch of sharp turns, not when they went down stairs, not even when Carlos tripped and ended up knocking Logan and Kendall over in a domino-effect.

"You guys, stop messing around." She hissed upon hearing the thud of bodies hitting the floor and soft groans and complaints. The boys glared briefly at her before scrambling to their feet in order to catch up with her.

Soon enough, they reached the Earth Realm portal location.

"The kitchen?" Carlos and Logan questioned. Katie and Kendall nodded.

"Yep." Kendall said. "So, guess you know where to look now, Logan." He said, smiling. He paused before adding, "That is, assuming you'll actually have the b-"

"Okay," Katie purposely announced to interrupt her brother. Kendall smirked and turned, from Logan's glare, to Katie, who was looking at the kitchen doors in front of her.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Katie started, "Kendall, just do what you always do, but this times I'll just make Eró̱ti̱si leave. Simple." She said, arms crossed and a triumphant smile on her face.

"Alright, let's go!" Carlos grinned, taking a bouncy step towards the kitchen door; only to be stopped by Kendall's arm flying out and effectively hitting him on the chest.

"Ow…" Carlos whimpered as he rubbed his chest when he took a step back.

Ignoring Carlos, Kendall said, "But, Katie, it's one thing to just have you and I walk in; but you, me, Carlos, _and _Logan? They're gonna know we're all up to something."

Katie's smile feel and she casted her gaze to the ground, uttering a nearly silent "Oh."

They all remained silent after that, until, about a minute and a half later, Carlos chimed in. "Ooh! What if we get Katie to have _all_ the kitchen staff evacuate for an 'emergency meeting', or something." He grinned, using his fingers to make air quotes when he said 'emergency meeting'. Everyone looked at Carlos with raised eyebrows.

Kendall was the first to break out into a grin. "Why, Carlos, what a brilliant idea." He said, beaming at Carlos. He draped his arm over Carlos' shoulder, pulling the shorter boy closer to him. Carlos looked up at Kendall with a small smile and small blush.

"Thanks." Carlos said.

Logan chuckled beside them. "It is a good idea, Carlos." He said, Katie nodding in agreement.

"Okay, you guys go hide around the corner." Katie told them, pointing behind the guys and to the last corner they had turned to get to the kitchen doors. They guys nodded and went behind the corner, Kendall's arm only leaving Carlos' shoulder when they were tucked behind the corner. They peaked their heads around and watched Katie walk into the kitchen. A chorus of "Good evening, princess," sounded until the doors closed; then it was once again quiet in the halls. They waited around the corner until, five minutes later, the whole kitchen staff came out, their loud murmurs of confusion filling the air. They pocked their heads out from around the corner when it seemed the last of them left. 5 seconds later, Katie came out of the kitchen and looked in the boys' direction. She gave a smile and a thumbs up before following after the staff

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall walked out from behind the corner and gave each other high fives- Kendall hugging Carlos for it being his idea- before they entered through the white double doors.

They stopped for a moment and Carlos and Logan looked around, surveying the area. "Hm," Logan said. "Haven't been in here in a while, right, Carlos?" He asked, nudging Carlos with his elbow.

Carlos scoffed, "Speak for yourself!" He said before walking over to the 10 fridges lined up for the many uses the chefs have in preparing food for the royal family of the Nature Realm. He ran his hand over the row of fridges until stopping at the 4th down and opening it. Taking out a red velvet cupcake, Carlos closed the fridge and took a huge bite out of it, humming in delight as he walked back over to Logan and Kendall.

They gave him a look. "Wha?" Carlos asked around a mouthful of cupcakes, making Kendall and Logan scrunch up their faces. Carlos looked from Logan to Kendall, then held up the cupcake to offer them. Logan scoffed and walked around Carlos. Kendall started to follow Logan, but backed up a couple steps and took a bite from Carlos' cupcake before continuing after Logan. Carlos smiled and followed after Kendall, taking another, smaller bite.

Kendall took the lead when it seemed they had gotten to the end of the kitchen. He walked up to the brick wall at the 'end' of the kitchen- looking behind him briefly- then pushed on a brick that was a barely noticeable darker shade of red. The outline of the brick lit up an almost white shade of blue before sinking about an inch into the wall. The brick wall separated and the portal door opened. Kendall watched as Carlos and Logan starred through the portal door in aw.

Kendall grinned, nodding with pride. "Yep. That's how I felt when I first saw it."

"There's so many building and people and… ooh! Puppies!" Carlos exclaimed, practically bouncing in his spot- the more than halfway eaten cupcake momentarily forgotten in his hands. Kendall chuckled and moved to drape his arm around the younger boy's neck.

"Yes, Carlos, I know how much you love animals." Carlos looked up at him, positively beaming.

"Can… can they see or hear us?" Logan asked, still staring through the portal in amazement.

Kendall turned his attention from Carlos and looked at Logan. "What? Oh, no, they can't."

Logan nodded. Then his eyes landed on a tall brunette, who was looking through the window of a building. Logan couldn't see the features of the boy very well, but even so, Logan felt himself being drawn to the brunette. Logan watched him for a moment. He smiled when he felt that the brunette, himself, had smiled.

"K-Kendall?" Logan called, blindly reaching behind him to find Kendall and tap him on the shoulder.

Kendall turned his attention from Carlos, again, to look at Logan. "Hm?" He asked.

Logan licked his lips, still watching the tall brunette. "Um, do you… happen to know who that guy is?" He heard himself ask.

Kendall stepped away from Carlos and stood beside Logan. He squinted his eyes a bit. "You mean that tall dude who's looking through that window?" He asked, pointing a finger in said boy's direction.

"Mmhm." Logan nodded. Kendall looked at Logan to see a sort of… mesmerized look on his face.

Kendall grinned. "_That_ is James." Logan blinked a couple times and tore his gaze away from the boy- or, _James_- to look at Kendall.

"Oh…" Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah." James started walking away and Logan felt himself want to run after him. "Um, so, are we gonna go in or what?" Logan asked.

Kendall chuckled, "Alright, let's go. Carlos, come- Carlos what are you doing?" Carlos poked his head out from the fridge he had been in earlier.

"Getting another cupcake…?" Carlos said with a guilty grin. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well come on, goofball, unless you _don't_ wanna meet James."

"Okay, okay, I'm comin." Carlos said. He closed the fridge with his foot and walked over to them with the two cupcakes in hand. He bit into one of them as he stood in front of Kendall and smiled.

Kendall sighed, "Let's go, so I can catch up to him."

"He's not moving very fast." Logan said as he observed the way James moved down the sidewalk, stopping at each window to look inside for a couple seconds.

"Yeah, well…" Kendall shrugged. "Let's go, before the kitchen staff-" Kendall was cut off by the loud rumble of the staff members that got louder as they got closer.

"Time to go." Kendall announced, grabbing Carlos' other cupcake and stepping through the portal door. Carlos followed behind him with a protest of "my cupcake". Logan soon followed before the portal door closed; just in time for all the staff members to come gushing in with individual complaints.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

"What the-? Dude, where _are_ we?" Logan asked, taking in his surroundings and noticing it looked nothing like what he saw through the portal door.

"Relax, Logan. We're in the Earth Realm now; we're just in one of its allies." Kendall said, taking a bite out of his cupcake.

Logan scrunched up his face in confusion. "How did _that_ happen?"

Kendall shook his head, "Dude, I don't even know." He said, looking around him for a moment. "Come on, this way." Kendall said, leading them out of the ally and onto the sidewalk they saw through the portal door.

"Ooh, there's James. I'm gonna go get him before he leaves." Kendall said, spotting the brunette as he looked through the last window. "You two can look at the stuff in the store. I'll be right back." He told Carlos and Logan before taking off down the sidewalk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

"So, what do you think James will be like?" Carlos asked a few minutes after they stood at the window and looked at all the shoes and clothing.

Logan, who had been lost, deep in his thoughts, blinked and looked at Carlos. "Huh?" He asked. Carlos looked away from the shop window, to Logan.

He stopped licking the icing off his cupcake and said, "James. What do you think he'll be like?"

"Oh." Logan shrugged. "I don't know." He said, part of his mind still lost somewhere off in the distance.

"I bet he'll be loads of fun." Carlos commented, looking back through the window. At the comment, Logan's rational side took over and he frowned slightly.

"Maybe, but we don't know anything about him. He could be serious trouble for us- a juvenile, even.

"Um, excuse me, but last I heard, you know nothing about me." A voice behind them said. Carlos and Logan's eyes widened.

"Well, sorry, but-" Logan started as he turned around to face the voice behind him; but finding the words get stuck in his throat when he came face to face with the tall brunette he saw earlier. This must have had the same effect on James, too, because all he could do was stare back at Logan with the same aw-struck look.

Carlos and Kendall gave each other confused looks as they watched James and Logan just stare at each other. "Um… guys?" Kendall called. They just continued to stare at each other. Kendall snapped his fingers and that was enough to snap them of the trance they seemed to be in.

Logan was the first to speak. "Uh, yeah… Like I was saying…" He trailed off, having forgotten what it was he was going to say.

James raised an eyebrow. "You were saying you're sorry, but…"

"Oh, right, um…" Logan trailed off again, then bit his bottom lip. Finally, he just sighed before looking at the ground, frustrated with his brain's sudden inability for form a correct sentence. "You know what, never mind. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that." He said, looking back up at James.

James smiled at him and shrugged. "That's okay. I'm not a juvenile, but I'm not exactly a saint either." Logan smiled back at him as Kendall cleared his throat.

"Okay well, that's James so…" He said kind of awkwardly. "James, the dude you just had a weird… staring competition with is Logan." This made Logan blush slightly, but he smiled and waved a little, making James chuckle a bit.

"And this is-"

"Hi, I'm Carlos." Carlos cut in, pushing Logan off to the side. He smiled brightly at James and James couldn't help but laugh a little at Carlos' giddiness.

"Well, hello, Carlos." James said. "So, do you guys wanna look around or just stand here?"

"Well," Kendall started before he was cut off by Carlos again.

"Ooh! Is there a pet shop around here?" Carlos asked, turning to look at Kendall excitedly.

"Um, yeah, b-?" Kendall couldn't finish, as he was being yanked by Carlos in another direction.

"Wha- Carlos, w- um, James, show Logan around and we can meet back here in 30 minute!" Kendall called to his two friends, who were standing there with confused looks on their faces, as he was pulled around a corner.

James and Logan stood staring after them for a moment. "Does Carlos even know where he's going?" James asked.

"Not at all." Logan responded. They then looked at each other and smiled before both chuckled.

"So, Logan, do you like ice cream?" Logan's eye lit up immediately.

"Love it!"

James grinned. "Me too. Come on, I'll show you this nice little ice cream shop down the block." He said, turning to go the other way. Logan smiled and nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXO

10 minutes later, James and Logan walked out of the ice cream shop, laughing with small cups of ice cream in their hands.

"So he seriously got chased by _geese_ the first time he came here?" Logan asked.

"Yep. Never saw it coming. I would have loved to help but, well, no reason to have both of us looking like the walking dead." Logan snorted and gave him a small push.

"That explains so much…" Logan said with a roll of his eyes. They stopped and sat on a nearby bench as they laughed. When their laughter died down, Logan turned his body to face James.

"Hey, are there any book stores or libraries around?" He asked.

James smiled at him. "You like to read?" Logan felt himself blush just the slightest bit, but he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Kendall told me about that. Well, we've only got about…" James stopped and checked his watch, "15 minutes or so before we have to meet back up with Carlos and Kendall; so there isn't enough time to walk to the library." James explained, looking at Logan.

"Oh, well… how about a book store?"

"Well, yes and no. It's like a café and a book shop combined. The front half of the store is a café, while the back half is where the books are. You… like cafés?" James asked when he noticed the spark in Logan's eyes. Logan nodded excitedly.

"Mmhm, cafés, libraries, and/or book stores."

James chuckled. "Yeah, I can agree with you on the café, but books and such aren't exactly my thing." He paused before asking, "When you go to cafés, do you like to order hot chocolate?" "Hot chocolate?" James and Logan both said at the same time. They both laughed and stood up.

"Ew, my ice cream's all warm and melty now." Logan observed, scrunching up his nose. James looked down at his cup of ice cream and moved his cup around, effectively making the melted substance slosh around. He then looked up at the sun.

"Yeah." He said, looking back in his cup, "It's pretty warm out here." They looked up from their melted treat and at each other before shuddering and tossing the cups in a nearby trashcan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"Um, we only have about 5 minutes, so we won't have enough time to look at books and get anything to drink." James said, checking his watch as they walked into the café/book store.

"Aw…" Logan whined, pouting before he thought of something. "Wait… you were gonna buy me a drink?"

"Hm? Yeah. This is your first time coming here, right?" Logan nodded. "Well, I just want to make sure you have a fun experience." James shrugged.

Logan grinned at him. "Well don't worry, I am. Thank you, James, but you really don't have to buy me anything more."

"No, no, it's no problem, really. And besides, I want to." James said a bit shyly with a small blush. Logan seriously would have gladly given James a peck to the lips-or cheek, cheek would have been good, too- if it hadn't been the first time they met. "Come on, let's just get 2 cups of hot chocolate and head back." Logan nodded and they got in line.

2 minutes later, they were out the door with cups of hot chocolate in hand. "I only wish we could have stayed a little longer to stop and look at some books." Logan said as they quickly walked back to where they were supposed to meet up with Carlos and Kendall. "Maybe… we could just stay a few extra minutes in there-?" Logan said, looking up at James with hopeful eyes and a sweet smile. James chuckled and shook his head.

Logan's smile fell as he looked straight ahead again. "Well anyway, I'm sure we could have found some interesting ones; ones I'm sure even _you_ would have liked." Logan said, smirking up at James. James stopped and looked down at Logan and stuck out his tongue out at him. This time Logan who chuckled, and he continued walking.

They ended up being almost 5 minutes late when they made it back to Kendall and Carlos. Carlos was talking animatedly with a kid-in-a-candy-store expression, and Kendall was laughing at him. When James and Logan got into view, Carlos and Kendall grinned- James and Logan chatting happily amongst themselves as they approached.

_Wow, they're really hitting it off, aren't they? _Kendall thought as the two got closer. "And here we were thinking we'd get chewed out by you it we were late, Logan." Kendall teased, crossing his arms, and still grinning.

"I _told_ you we should have stayed a little longer, Kendall." Carlos pouted.

"Yeah, well you can blame James and Logan for that."

Logan rolled his eyes. "We were _only_ a few minutes late, Kendall."

Kendall just shrugged, "Anyway, we gotta get going, so, say goodbye to James, guys." Logan almost let out a whine in protest. Almost. He didn't want to leave, he was having fun.

"Aw…" Carlos whined. "Can't we stay a little longer?" Carlos asked, giving Kendall puppy dog eyes. Logan didn't say anything. But he silently hoped Kendall would give in to Carlos' protests to stay.

Kendall sighed, "Sorry, Carlos, but we really should go. Remember how I said time worked differently in this Realm? I don't wanna take any chances."

Logan remained quiet. "Okay… Well, bye, James." Carlos said less than enthusiastically before he walked back to the ally where the portal left them.

"See ya later, James." Kendall said before following after Carlos.

James turned to Logan, who had yet to say goodbye to him. Logan looked up at him and gave a sad smile. "Bye, James. Thanks for, you know, everything." He said, his smile faltering a little.

James smiled down at him. "You're welcome, Logan. Maybe next time you're here we can go look at those books, like you wanted." He said, making Logan smile again.

"I'd love to. Um, well, I better be going, now. See ya." Logan said, turning to leave.

"Later." James replied. Neither of them really wanted to say goodbye, but it wasn't exactly a choice. And besides, they knew they would get to see each other again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Kendall left Carlos to go get Logan after they had waited at the portal entrance for a minute or two. He stopped at the end of the ally, about to call for Logan, but couldn't seem to find the voice to. James and Logan stood there, looking at each other and talking quietly. As Kendall watched them, both were reluctant to leave the other. Kendall smiled. He knew they would click. When it seemed they said their final goodbye, Kendall turned and jogged back over to Carlos.

"What's keeping Logan?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

When Logan made it back to the portal entrance, he sipped his hot chocolate- which, by now, wasn't so hot; but Logan couldn't bring himself to care- and waited for Kendall to open the portal way back. Carlos stepped in first, Kendall following after. But before Kendall stepped through he turned to Logan.

"So, juvenile, huh?" He asked with a smirk. Logan blushed and frowned.

"Shut up." He mumbled, stepping in before Kendall could. Kendall chuckled and walked in.

Kendall could be heard yelling, "Carlos! No more cupcakes!", before the portal closed.

* * *

A/N: OMG I had NO idea how badly I wanted to write Jagan moments until those moments were over :( Anyway, I was planning on updating this last week, but stuff happens, ya know? So I guess it's cool how I'm updating this on Easter. Yes? No? I don't know… Welp, happy Easter everyone :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So… I'm not dead, I've just been bombarded with school this past month and a half since it's almost the end of the year. So it y'all wanna be mad at anyone, be mad at my teachers… but not the good ones, like my English, Spanish, Orchestra, Physics, Geography, and Biomed teachers. You know, in retrospect it probably would have been easier to just list the one's you should be mad at: Math :P

Anyway, you all have waited _weeks_ now so I'm just gonna shut up now and get on with the story…

* * *

When Logan had stepped back into the royal kitchen, the weight of reality suddenly dawned on him and he felt like he was harshly awakened from the best dream ever with a bucket of ice-water. He sighed and looked around the kitchen. Every small noise echoed through the empty area and seemed to amplify- wait… _empty_?

"It's empty in here." Logan said flatly.

"Yeah." Kendall said. "I told Katie to clear the kitchen again a few minutes before we were going to come back." Kendall looked around and noticed Carlos wasn't anywhere near them.

"What the- where'd Carlos go?" He asked, looking around. Logan lazily looked around the kitchen and turned to Kendall before shrugging. Logan gave Kendall an "I could care less" look and Kendall frowned at him.

"Logan," Kendall said with a sigh, "I know you're all bummed about having to leave James early and all, but right now we needa find Carlos- heaven knows the kind of trouble that boy can get into within a 30 second radios. So save the moping for when you get home or something."

Logan scowled at him but sighed and rolled his eyes. "Carlos is in between 3rd and 4th fridge." Logan told him with an overly bored tone. He walked over to the fridges and pulled Carlos out from between the 3rd and 4th ones. Carlos gave them both a guilty smile.

"Carlos, what in Realm are you doing there?" Kendall asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"N-nothing." Carlos mumbled.

Logan took another sip of his hot chocolate. "He has a food stash." Logan stated.

Carlos whipped around to face Logan. "Damnit, Logan!" Logan put his cup of hot chocolate up to his lips to hide the small smirk that broke free on his lips without much warming.

Carlos walked over to Kendall. "And I only do that so I don't have to always be digging through the fridge." Carlos said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cuz you don't already do that."

Carlos grinned bashfully and shrugged. "The fridge runs out of food eventually-?" Kendall chuckled, and then they turned to Logan, who was examining a piece of... _something_ from Carlos' stash. He threw it back with the rest of the junk with a look of disgust and looked up at Carlos and Kendall.

After a few seconds of them just looking at each other, Logan sighed. "Guys, I think I'm just gonna go home."

Kendall tilted his head slightly to the side before sending a soft smile Logan's way. "Okay. See ya later." He said as he walked over to Logan. Logan nodded then turned to walk out.

"Oh, and uh, don't forget to give Katie that thing from the Earth Realm. Bye Carlos." Logan called over his shoulder. He smirked when 3 seconds later he heard 2 sharp intakes of breaths, followed by 2 hisses of "_Shit_!"

As Logan walked through the Nature Realm castle, he continued taking large sips of his hot chocolate. It wasn't actually hot anymore, but it didn't matter- James got it for him. By the time he had reached the garden, where the portal was, he had drunken most of his now cold beverage. Almost all the gardeners had been gone by now- with the exception of the few who liked to stay and admire their work (usually the older ones). He looked up at the clock that was above all portal doors in every Realm. From what Kendall told him, his time in the Earth Realm equated, roughly, about 3 hours and some minutes. It wasn't like Logan spent immense hours in Kendall's castle on a regular basis, but it was still a fairly long time- certainly more than 3 hours. For a moment, he wondered what his parents would think.

He shrugged his shoulders and downed the rest of his drink as he stepped through. It really didn't matter to him much what his parents thought, at the moment. Besides James, what he really wanted was his bed.

By now, the workers who managed the garden were out working. As he was walking back through the gardens, he was his usual polite self, but he didn't allow his smile to reach his eyes- it was all forced. He wanted to ignore the world and shut everyone out under the comfort of his bed sheets, and just be a complete grouch because that's just how he felt. SO he walked swiftly though the garden and even swifter through the rest of the castle, keeping his head bowed and mouth shut. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he was at the door to his bedroom. Being with James was _so draining_. But in a good way.

Logan threw his door open and walked in before slamming it shut behind him. He faced the side of his bed and threw himself on it, landing face first with a slight bounce before his body went steady again. He groaned when his muscles relaxed against the soft mattress. Really, he was totally fine and full of energy when he was I _with_ James; it was leaving James that really tore his energy from him. Logan threw the empty hot chocolate cup that was still in his hand and flipped himself on to his back. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, letting out another groan. He locked his fingers behind his head and propped up his left knee, his mind starting to wonder what James was doing at that very moment: Was he still exploring the Earth Realm or did he go home? Was he… was he feeling similar to way Logan did now?

With a sigh, Logan closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. Really, he wasn't surprised when his thoughts drifted to a certain hazel-eyed brunette. So he started thinking about the day's events. And he thought about James' promise to take him to go look at the books in the book store-café, or, book-café, or, whatever. If Logan were to be brutally honest with himself, he could care less if there were a _million _books for him to look at; so long as it were James there with him. Or anywhere for that matter. Logan soon found himself smiling. James had promised, so he had to mean it, right? Right. Really, Logan knew virtually nothing about James- yet he knew enough to know James wouldn't break a promise- especially a promise made to him (at least, that's what Logan would love to believe). Based on that reasoning, Logan couldn't help but get all giddy and start giggling like a school girl with her first crush- the prospect of spending more time with James enough to get the adrenalin pumping through his veins and irrational fantasies jumping around in his mind, putting him in a… slightly, better mood.

As he stared up at the ceiling with a smile on his face, a deep breath had him closing his eyes and before long he found himself in another one of his fantasies. But instead of the name-less brunette he usually fantasized about; it was images of James and his warms smile that took place of his husband or boyfriend (depending on what fantasy he found himself enthralled in). Instead of the brunettes (who, come to think of it, looked much like James anyway), it was _James _who comforted and protected him, _James_ who made him smile and laugh, _James_ who was there for him, _James_ who cared for him, _James _who_ loved _him.

With a final sigh, Logan let his imagination run its course.

_Logan looked around the small, crowded area, searching for his tall brunette. He found him eating a candy bar and looking through the window of a store that Logan wasn't too sure was. Logan smiled widely and approached the brunette. His smile grew when he found that the brunette was laughing._

"_Hi, James." Logan said called excitedly from behind James when it seemed he hadn't noticed Logan's approach. James jumped a little, effectively dropping his candy bar to the ground. James stared at the wasted treat with a pout for a moment before he bent down to pick it up._

"_Aw…" James whined like a 3-year-old as he examined the useless piece of candy in his hand. Logan looked from the candy bar to James when he heard the quiet whine and smiled behind his hands that had flown up to cover his mouth when the treat fell. He chuckled at James' pout a little._

"_Oops, sorry about that Jamie." James looked up from Logan. His pout quickly turned to a smirk as he looked at the shorter teen._

"_Wait, did you just call me _Jamie_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Logan's smile dropped as a blush consumed his cheeks._

"_I-I'm sorry, is that- do you not want to be called that? C-cuz I won't i-if you don't like it." Logan stuttered, looking at everything but James and biting his bottom lip._

_James chuckled and held up a hand. "No, no, it's fine. I like it." James assured him._

"_Are you sure?" Logan asked worriedly. "You're not just saying that?"_

_James chuckled again. "Yes, I'm sure and no, I'm not just saying that. Come on! We've got a date to have." James said, grinning as he threw the candy bar into a trashcan- that was, probably, next to every bench in the small town- before grabbing Logan's hand and rushed them to their next destination._

Soon, Logan's fantasy turned to a sweet dream as it escalated in to their future with each other. He curled up, hugging the sheets to him and hummed in delight as a small smile graced his lips.

_1 Week Later_

It was a week before Logan, Carlos, and Kendall went back to the Earth Realm. Carlos had been the one to press and convince Kendall to get Katie to help them again (though she was slightly reluctant because _someone_ didn't get her a thing from the Earth Realm; and now that _someone_ had better get her something this time). Logan hid his anxiousness- well, he tried to anyways- but the prospect of finally getting to see James again had him letting out a shout of "Yes!" when Kendall gave in after the _12__th_ "please" Carlos had thrown at him. Kendall briefly gave Logan a strange look before shaking his head and leaving his room to get Katie with a sigh.

To say Logan had been disappointed that James wasn't there was a complete and utter understatement.

"James has some meeting thing to go to with his parents." Kendall explained to Carlos and Logan. Carlos whined a bit, but, otherwise was okay. But Kendall had taken a step behind Carlos and _away_ from Logan when Logan had found himself death glaring at Kendall- because _really_? That small tid-bit of information would have been _great_ to know before Logan had wasted all that enthusiasm on false hope.

But despite his wanting James to be there with him, Logan still had fun goofing around with Carlos and Kendall. A couple times that day, Logan had had a- what could he even call it, a relapse-? And he just watched from the sidelines as Carlos and Kendall argued, nearly broke a couple things, and laughed at each other. Those times Logan couldn't help but think about how well fit together, or (predominately), how if James were there with him at that moment him and Logan would most likely be engaged in some type of conversation or light-hearted teasing.

Anyway, the times where Logan wasn't quietly observing, he found himself wanting to explore _everywhere_ with his best friends- the sadness that came with missing James shoved to the back of his mind.

When he went back home that day, his smile was cheerful as well as tired as he ventured through the castle and back to his room. Once he was in his room he fell on his bed with a happy sigh. He still would have preferred it if James were there messing around town with them but… he wouldn't trade day he had for the world. Really, he forgot how crazy and fun Kendall and Carlos were. Exhausted from the day's events, Logan quickly fell into a deep sleep. His dreams, however, soon danced around images of the hazel-eyed brunette he'd come to like so much; but, well, Logan found no reason to protest.

* * *

And the next time Logan found himself roaming about the Earth Realm with Kendall and Carlos that week, James was there, sipping a drink through a straw and sitting on a bench with a book turned open in his lap. Logan grinned and all but ran up to him- leaving Kendall and Carlos struggling to catch up.

James looked up in time to see Logan headed his way with Carlos and Kendall following semi-closely behind. He grinned as Logan came to a stop in front of him.

"Well, hey there, Logan." James greeted.

Logan ginned back at him. "Hi, James." James looked behind Logan to see Carlos and Kendall behind him panting slightly.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "Um… Sup, guys?"

"H-hey *pant* James. How *pant*- Ho- _wow_, we _really_ need to exercise more!" Kendall breathed as he straightened up- Carlos nodding in silent and breathless agreement. Logan furrowed his own eyebrows at the two. He didn't think he was moving _that_ fast. James just chuckled and shook his head.

"So," Logan said once his attention was turned back to James, causing James to look up at him, "Not you're thing, huh?" Logan smirked, crossing his arms. James stared at him with a blank expression for a second or two before a light blush coated his cheeks when it clicked in his mind what Logan had been talking about. Logan inwardly gave a sigh of relief- afraid that what he meant had been completely lost upon the brunette and he just made a total fool of himself.

"O-oh, yeah, well, I just- after what you said the first time we met, I thought 'why not?'" James said. "Um, I actually just got here a little while ago." Logan smiled down at James before moving to sit beside him.

"So, how did that meeting thing go the other day?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged, "Two words: Bor-_ring_." He shook his head. "And they say _we_ talk a lot? _Ha!_" He said, snapping his book shut and rolling his eyes, causing Logan, Carlos and Kendall to laugh.

"So are you like a prince or something then- since you have to go to all those dumb meeting?" Carlos asked, kind of hoping the answer was no so he wouldn't be the only non-royal in the group, and causing all 3 pairs of eyes to be on James.

James tossed his head from side to side, as if trying out the idea in his head before responding. "Uh… kinda, sorta, I mean, I'm definitely not the prince, but my parents are like, high up in the counsel. And as their eldest and _only_ son, I have to go with them and… learn the trade- or however that saying goes." James answered. The 3 nodded, then Kendall quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Yeah, um… James, I've been meaning to ask, what Realm are you from, anyway?" Kendall asked, casting all three gazes back to James.

"Oh. Uh, well," James started a bit nervously, but was interrupted by the sudden shout from across the street: "Balloons! Free balloons! Balloons and balloon animals! Free balloon and balloon animals! Get em while they're hot!"

Kendall and James grinned at each other. But Logan and Carlos just looked from each other, to Kendall and James, and back to each other in bewilderment.

"Balloons?" They both questioned.

"Balloons!" James and Kendall exclaimed, James jumping up from his spot on the bench.

Logan stood up, almost cautiously. "Wait, what are-?"

"Come on, Carlos, you're gonna _love_ em!" Kendall said, grinning as he tugged Carlos by the hand through the crowd and across the street when the balloon man called again to "Get em while they're hot!"

"Hot? Kendall, balloons are _hot_?!" Carlos asked worriedly as Kendall pulled him along.

"Come on, Logan, before they're all gone!" James said, turning to Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand and started pulling him across the street and through the crowds of people that seemed to come from nowhere and pool around the balloon cart- all groups filled, mostly, with small children.

"B-but, James, wait." Logan said, stilling his movement to get James to stop. James did and tuned around to look at Logan with a confused expression.

"What are balloons?" Logan asked, trying to ignore the blush that warmed his face from his cheeks to his ears.

"Balloons?" James asked. Logan nodded. "Balloons." James repeated, staring off behind Logan as if in deep thought. He looked back down at Logan, who was curiously watching him, waiting for an answer, and smiled. "Balloons are basically just rubber filled with… air."

"Oh." Logan said. He looked at James for a little while, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He stood on his toes to look over James shoulder and at the large crowd of people

"Well then I guess we should hurry up and… what did that guy say- get em while their hot-?" Logan said with some kind of expression. James laughed at him then continued pulling him through the slowly depleting crowd of people. By the time they reached the v-shaped cart, more than half of all the balloons were gone.

"Okay, boys, balloon or balloon animals?" The balloon guy asked James and Logan while he focused on finishing a balloon dog for an anxiously awaiting little girl. He smiled at the sparkle in the little girl's eyes as he handed her the balloon before turning to James and Logan. "So?" He asked them, eyebrows drawn together as he waited for an answer.

After another moment or two of contemplating, they both decided "Balloon please." The man gave them one nod with a smile and swept his hand in front of the balloons behind him on the v-shaped cart. There were star shaped ones, circles, squares, triangles, teddy bears, hearts, and a bunch of other fun shapes.

They picked their balloons and turned to fight their way back through the crowd, but James stopped when he noticed the little boy, no more than five, reaching for a balloon but not quite reaching it. He tried getting his mother's attention- pulling at the hem of her dress, tapping her leg, whining out her name- but try as he may, the boy's mother refused to turn her attention from the conversation she was having on the phone and to her child. The boy huffed out and stomped his foot with a pout; giving up getting his mother's attention and refocusing his full attention on reaching the balloon right in front of him but just out of reach. He stretched out both arms and stood on his tipy-toes and clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt at grabbing the string to pull the balloon down.

James smiled lightly and stepped back over to the cart. He plucked the balloon from under the small weight that was holding it down and squatted down to give it to the boy.

"Here you go, little guy." James said, chuckling as the boy's face lit up noticeably before he squeaked out a "Thank you!" and went back to frantically getting his mother's attention. She finally looked down at him, placing a hand over the mouth piece and giving him a slightly irritated look. He excitedly showed her the balloon and her irritated expression quickly changed to a confused one as she furrowed her eyebrows at him. He turned around and pointed to James with a happy grin. His mother looked up at James, who was slightly taller than the woman, and smiled, mouthing out a thank you before grabbing her toddler's hand to pull him through the crowd. James smiled and nodded before turning to Logan. Logan beamed up at him.

"What?" James asked as him and Logan walked through, now, the small clusters of people.

Logan slowly shook his head. "Nothing, it's just… that was a really nice thing you did there."

James shrugged, "I guess." He smiled.

Logan stopped and shook his head slightly, "You probably made that little boy's day. _That_ was nice. No guessing." Logan paused before adding, "You're nice. No doubt." He looked up at James then and gave a crooked grin.

James laughed gently, "Well, thank you, Logan. You're nice too." He grinned down at Logan who's own grin, in turn, grew bigger. "But," James continued, "I'm sorry."

Logan frowned lightly. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"That you lost the race."

"What race?"

"This one!" James said before he raced away, leaving behind a momentarily confused Logan.

"Hey!" Logan called once it all caught up to him, running after James.

As James had predicted, Logan did, in fact, lose the race that James had suddenly declared. "Cheater!" Logan accused as he reached James, who was with Kendall and Carlos.

"Damn." Logan panted, resting his hands on his knees. "Kendall, you're right, we have _got_ to exercise more." He said, earning nods from both Carlos and Kendall. He turned to James. "James, how are you not out of breath right now?" Logan asked, straightening out his spine.

James shrugged. "Well for one thing, I'm not as fat as you three." He smirked. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan all looked at each other briefly before looked back at James and sticking their tongues out at him. James laughed before continuing. "No, but seriously, I exercise a lot cuz, well, can't be my mother's child without looking at least presentable. In the Diamond family it's shape up or ship out." By now Logan had caught his breath and was now sitting beside Carlos, who had Kendall on his other side, on the bench.

"Well that sucks." Kendall stated.

James nodded, "Yeah, but at least I'm not as shallow as most of the other Diamonds in my family." He said, getting nods and small sounds of agreement.

"I don't think I can even imagine you all stick-up-the-assy like that." Logan said.

"At least _someone_ can." James laughed before he plopped down next to Logan and filled the bench. "My parents already have it in mind the kind of person I am and will be- this snobby pretty boy who'll only be seen with the best of the best. Very much like a person with a stick up their ass." He added the last part, grinning at Logan. A faint blush dusted Logan's features, but he smiled anyway and looked at the red balloon string in his hand that suddenly became quite intriguing...

"It's annoying, though," James continued, "Because whenever I find friends, _good_ friends, my parents always find a way to chase them off." James stopped and stared at the road in front of him. Then a bitter laugh broke free from his lips. "Sorry, guys, I'm kinda going on about myself."

"No, it's okay." Logan reassured, smiling at him even though he wasn't sure whether James could actually see him or not.

"Yeah," Kendall pitched in, "Besides, you've _got_ the best of the best hanging with you." He said with a grin. James gave him a sideways glance in confusion.

"Yup," Kendall confirmed, nodding with grin in place. "You, my friend, are hanging with princes." He told him proudly.

James's eyes widened considerably, "_Really_?"

Kendall shrugged then twisted his body to face James. "Yeah. I never told you that?" James shook his head. "Oh. Well, I meant to, anyways. But yeah, we are royalty."

"Except, Carlos." Logan cut in. Carlos frowned and punched Logan on the arm, only making Logan chuckle at him.

Carlos's frown changed to a smile as he turned his attention back to James. "Um, yeah, I'm a… non… royal-?" Carlos stated unsure of himself. "B-but it's not like I'm poor or anything." Carlos quickly interjected, not wanting James to think poorly of him.

"Yeah, Carlos's got money." Kendall said proudly, throwing an arm around Carlos' shoulder. Carlos smiled up at Kendall and nodded at James.

"Mmhm. It's not council member or royalty rich, but it's money enough to live comfortably."

"More than comfortably." Kendall said.

"Yeah, especially with these two wanting shower me with gifts all the time." Carlos chuckled.

James grinned as he looked at the three. He chuckled and said, "You know, of all the friends I've had- and I have had many- you three are probably the best I've ever had."

"You haven't even known us that long." Carlos chuckled with furrowed eyebrows.

James shrugged, "I know, but it's just- there's… something about you…" James then trailed off, his eyes locking with Logan's, showing him that he was mostly talking about Logan- though his statement and the current situation suggested otherwise. James slowly curved his lips into a smile at the same time Logan's did.

"Why, thanks buddy!" Kendall said, stretching his arm across the back of the bench to pat James on the shoulder-not taking the hint. Carlos had, though, so he only rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. (A/N: NO PUN INTENDED) James broke the eye contact and looked at Kendall. He chuckled as he took in Kendall's form: his right ankle resting on his left knee, a content grin on his face, and his left arm draped lazily over Carlos' shoulder.

"Sure, Kendall." James laughed. "So, are you guys ready to run around town?"

Carlos gasped and jumped up, "Yes! We should go do that- that thing with the big beepy light up box things! You know, at that place with, like, a bajillion of those big beepy light up box things!"

James, Logan, and Kendall looked at Carlos like he grew a second head.

"You mean… the arcade?" Kendall asked.

"To play… video games?" James finished

Carlos blinked a moment with a blank expression before his face lip up. "Yeah!" James started laughing, while Kendall just shook his head and rolled his eyes, grinning at the smaller teen.

"Yyyyeah, okay! Well, do guys wanna get going or what?" Logan asked, standing up. "Because I'd _love_ to know who wins that one game with all the weapons and stuff."

"_Death By War_! It shall be me!" James and Kendall shouted as they pointed their fingers to the sky simultaneously.

"_Psh!_ I'm gonna cream you _both_!" Carlos announced; doing a small pre-victory dance until an argument broke out between the boys.

After 5 seconds of yelling, the argument turned into a slap fight (Carlos initiating it). As amusing as it was to watch, after 10 more seconds, Logan decided to end it.

"Guys! GUYS! We'll see who wins this ridiculous game when we get there." Logan said before turning on his heals to start walking

"It is _not_ ridiculous, _Logan_. You just think so because you know you'll lose before the game even starts!" Carlos insulted.

Logan spun back around to glare daggers at Carlos. "Ah _hell_ no! I bet you're only saying that cuz you know the second I start playing it's game over for you!"

"Fine, smarty-pants!" Kendall yelled, coming to drape his arm around Carlos' shoulder. "Care to put your pride where your mouth is?" He asked.

"What?" Logan asked in confusion.

"We'll team up. Me and Carlos against you and James." Kendall said, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Logan's face.

"_Ha_! Are you _scared_ Logan?" Carlos taunted. Logan glared again and opened his mouth to speak but stopped dead when James suddenly wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Please, Logan and I are going to crush you both!" James smirked. Logan took one look up at James and found a smirk slowly creeping along his lips. He crossed his arms priding himself for knowing there was probably a victorious glint shining brightly in his eyes. Logan technically didn't even know if they really were going to win, but it didn't hurt to gloat like it already happened.

"Fine then, pretty boy, you're on!"

"Bring it, eyebrows!"

* * *

"OH! YES!" James and Logan exclaimed, victory dancing around Carlos and Kendall. Carlos and Kendall threw their plastic battle gun controllers to the floor. The guns were attached to a short rope that stopped them from hitting the ground. Kendall and Carlos both pouted with their arms crossed and kicked the dangling gun controllers.

"WHAT!" Logan and James yelled as they slammed their controllers back into their holding slots.

"RE-MATCH!" Kendall and Carlos challenged pointing aggravated fingers at them.

"No way, losers, we won fair and square!" James said, smirking at them.

"Nu-uh butt face, you two _cheated._

"_Butt face_?!" James exclaimed.

Carlos shrugged, "I heard some little kid say it."

Logan shook his head, "Whatever, we won so I hope you enjoy the taste of defeat!" Him and James high fived, followed by Carlos' and Kendall's declaration of a re-match once again.

Logan smirked. "Well I guess we have time to kick your butts aga- _shit_ we've been here for like _5 hours_!" He said as he checked his watch.

"What?!" Kendall asked, rushing over to grab Logan's wrist and twist it into a position he could see clearly in. Kendall looked up at his friends, panic etched all over his face. "Guys that's like- multiply the two carry the one…" Kendall's eyes widened. "We've been gone a _really_ long time."

"A really long- _days_, Kendall, we've been gone for _days_!" Logan panicked. He turned to James who just stood there. He looked panicked alright, but… not for himself.

"James, aren't you worried your parents are gonna freak when you get back?" Logan asked him. James gave him a sad smile.

"No. I've been gone for longer that this and my parents didn't mind much. They just assumed I was out socializing or whatever. Oh, and it's been about a day and a half." He added with a cheerier smile.

Logan blinked "Wha…?"

James chuckled. "I'm not exactly the smartest person you'll ever meet, or the best in school, but math is something I do well."

Logan grinned back at him. "Good to know."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, guys, but uh…" Carlos started, giving them both a slightly apologetic smile.

"But we've got to go!" Kendall finished for him frantically.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. What he said." James and Logan looked back at each other and nodded once before they all took off out of the arcade. They all had arrived at the arcade on foot, but left back to the portal via taxi cab, as it was much quicker. Thankfully, James had bee to the Earth Realm enough times to know how to hale a taxi.

They made it back in a matter of minutes and jumped out, thanking the driver hastily. Kendall stayed back in order to pay the man.

"Kendall, let's go! We don't have time to watch you count your money by ones!" Carlos shouted from the end of the sidewalk the cab had parked beside.

"Carlos, I have to pay the man!" Kendall snapped back, looking over the top of the cab in order to glare quickly at his friend. He looked at the money in his hand, then at the amount shown on the dashboard of the cab, and groaned. Shoving the money in the man's hand, Kendall patted him on the shoulder, telling him to keep the change. The man, obviously shocked by the amount of money Kendall had possessed, only nodded dumbly and took off as soon as Kendall shut the door to the driver's side of the cab.

Kendall rushed back onto the sidewalk. "Okay, fun hanging out with you today, James, but gotta go so, bye! Oh, and you two so cheated." He accused, smirking at the two who only grinned back at him. Kendall ran down to Carlos and the two took off down the alley.

Logan looked at James. "Well, today was certainly epic. Thanks, James. I'll see you some other time." Logan told him, turning around to run off.

But James put a hand on Logan's wrist to stop him. "Wait." James said. Logan gave him a questioning look. "Wait, I know you have to go, but if I don't say this now I might miss my chance and… I really like you Logan, and I was just wondering if you…" James closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to each away the heat spreading throughout his face and slowly breaking down his confidence. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

Logan froze in his spot, staring up at James in complete and utter amazement. Had James really just asked him out? He wasn't dreaming was he- wasn't going to wake up in bed to cruel reality waiting for him? No, it can't- but… if it was, Logan didn't think he'd ever want to wake up from it.

"Um, Logan, please say something." James mumbled nervously, dropping Logan's wrist. Logan only continued to stare at him for a moment until something sprang to life inside him. "Um, Lo-?"

"Yes! Yes, yes I would _love_ to! Gosh, I never thought you'd ask! I-!" Logan stopped short, slapping his hands over his mouth; his face starting to flame when he realized James was grinning at him and a few bystanders were looking at him funny.

Logan removed his hands from his mouth and cleared his throat; then smiled softly at James. "I mean, I would love to."

James chuckled, "I'm glad. Meet me here next week?"

"Ye- next week? Why next week?" Logan asked, a bit disappointed.

James sighed, "My parents are doing some important crap with the council and all. Something to do with the royal family of each Realm." His face suddenly lit up. "Oh hey, you're a prince, aren't you?"

Logan smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot about all that." Logan then frowned. "_Ugh! _I forgot about all that. This is one of the busiest times of the year for me and Kendall. And I guess for you too." He added, smiling softly.

"Yeah. It suck. But it'll all be worth it when I get to see that wonderful smile of yours on our date next week." James told him, causing Logan to grin at him. Logan was so elated that he couldn't come up with any coherent response so he only nodded excitedly instead.

James frowned slightly. "But we most likely won't be seeing any traces of each other at the meetings and stuff. I mean, we haven't before."

Logan's grin faded and he sighed and nodded, knowing what James said made just about as much sense as anything. "Yeah…" He said as he stared down at his shoes. He looked back up and a shout from Kendall for him to "Hurry the hell up!" rang through the air from the end of the sidewalk right as Logan opened his mouth to say something else. Logan rolled his eyes as he closed his mouth and twisted his torso around to look behind him and at Kendall. He held up one finger to tell Kendall to give him a minute. Kendall threw his hands up and let them flop down to slap his thighs in annoyance. Logan turned back to James, prepared to again say something, but stopped when he saw James laughing quietly while shaking his head.

"You better get going before Kendall rips your head off, Logan." Logan pouted at him and James found himself smiling down at him. "Don't worry, Logan. I'll see you a week from today." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is that okay?" James then asked.

Logan chuckled, "Yes, it is."

"_Logan_!" Kendall yelled after him.

"You need to go. I'll see you later Logan." James said with a smile. He paused for a moment before deciding to make a bold move. He quickly leaned down and gave Logan a soft peck on his cheek. Logan's eyes widened to twice their normal size and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He threw his arms around James' neck and hugged him tightly- the urge to kiss James senseless consuming every fiber in his being. But he restrained himself and settles his focused on _not_ suffocating James.

He kind of feared that he was harming James, but he felt that if he lot go, everything would crumble and it'd all just be a cruel dream. Lucky for him, though, James only laughed and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist burying his face in Logan's matted down hair and squeezing him gently. James smiled into the brown, soft tresses because the smell emanating from the shorter male was indescribable- unique in a way that James was sure he would never be able to smell anywhere else- but still quite possibly James' new favorite smell.

The embrace didn't last all that long however, because soon two hands wedged their way between the pair, separating them from the waist up before coming to rest on both teens' shoulders.

"Hey, guys, this is a lovely, _lovely_ moment- just beautiful- really. But- quick story- _Logan_! _We have to go_!" Kendall stressed, glaring between the two.

"R-right." Logan blushed, slowly bringing his arms down from around James' neck. He gave a slightly apologetic smile to both boys. James dropped his arms from around Logan's waist, quicker than Logan had, him, but still slowly.

"I-" Logan started but one quick glance to the side at Kendall's stern expression, and all Logan could do was chuckle softly- leaving a light smile on his face. "Bye, James."

"Bye, Logan. See you next week?" As soon as Logan opened his mouth to reply, he felt his ear being tugged sharply in a tight grip as he was being pulled away.

"Wha- Kendall! Y-yeah, I'll see you next week James! Damn it Kendall that _hurts_- my ears are _sensitive_!"

James laughed quietly to himself as he watched Kendall drag Logan away, who was struggling to keep up with Kendall's fast pace. He turned and stuffed his hands in his pocket when Kendall and Logan were in the alley and out of sight and walked away, a smile never leaving his face.

* * *

"Ouch! Owie! Ow! Kendall, lighten up will ya?!" Logan struggled, holding on to the part of his ear Kendall didn't have in a death grip in an attempt to ease some of the pain Kendall was causing him. Kendall only let him go when they had reached an impatient looking Carlos at the portal.

"Logan! I know you like James and all, but we can't keep waiting here so you can flirt, and I can't keep coming to get you after 5 damn minutes!" Kendall shouted. Logan winced a little, still rubbing his ear which he was sure was red because it felt way too hot to be otherwise.

He dropped his hand from his ear with a sigh, looking between a glaring Carlos and Kendall. "You guys, I'm sorry, I really am. I've just never felt this way. About anyone, and… I appreciate your patience, guys." Logan summed up, looking away from them both when he didn't know what else to say. He looked back up a moment later and saw the glares on Kendall and Carlos's face soften. He sighed again and shook his head.

"Let's just go. I'm sorry and I don't wanna get you two in any more trouble than we're already gonna be in." Logan mumbled as he looked down to the ground and waited for Kendall to re-open the portal. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other, having a silent conversation of understanding between themselves through simple looks. Without another word, Kendall opened the portal, causing Logan to look up when he heard the light hum of the many fridges in the kitchen. Logan swallowed thickly before he stepped in to the dark and empty kitchen. He felt a little shaky as he looked around the dark kitchen- the only thing giving it any kind of light being the light from the Earth Realm. Logan wasn't exactly sure why he felt the way he did now- after all he _did _have a date with James next week. He supposed, though, it had something to do with fear. Yeah… fear of his consequences and… disappointment-? Yes, yes, he was disappointed in himself. He was usually the level-headed one of the group- the responsible one. Well, where was his responsible self now? Surely his responsible self wouldn't have allowed time to pass by so carelessly; he wouldn't have allowed such petty teasing and challenges to boost his ego so much; and most of all, he wouldn't have allowed some pretty boy to melt away all his resolve and shut his brain down. Oh, but Logan knew, James was _much_ more than just _some pretty boy_. Logan wasn't exactly sure why, but something about James was… special. Who else could reduce such intelligence into nothing but a babbling mess of a boy?

Logan was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Carlos and Kendall had been staring at him in slight concern for a couple minutes.

"Logan, buddy, you okay?" Carlos asked, rubbing small circles on Logan's shoulder.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking…"

"About?" Kendall asked. Logan looked up at him, then over to Carlos.

He shook his head. "Guys, I can't believe I let this happen- _me_ of all people!"

"Dude, that game was intense, it could have happened to anyone." Carlos assured, trying to cheer up his friend at least a little bit.

"But I'm not _anyone_, I'm _me_. And _me doesn't _mess up!" Logan stressed, causing Kendall to roll his eyes. Honestly, if the situation were a bit different he would have laughed at Logan whole-heartedly. Logan shook his head again. "I'm really sorry. Because of me, we're all going to get in trouble." He huffed out through his mouth and pouted.

Kendall rolled his eyes again and resisted the urge to smack his friend upside the head. "Logan, please stop blaming yourself, okay? It was all our faults. We just gotta hold out heads high and take whatever comes our way." Logan could only nod, slightly taken aback by Kendall's tone.

"Let's go to the portals and head home."

* * *

A/N: You know what, I was gonna make this longer, but I've been working on this for literally _weeks_ because of all my stupid finals. Welp, now I only have 2 schools days- well three if I count playing at graduation- and I'd say this is a pretty good place of. And the chapter is long enough, yeah? My summer is coming soon, so I hope I'll be able to update this and my other stories more. Can't promise anything though, my dad is making me learn how to cook. And I mean _cook_ cook. Yeesh… Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and thank you all so much for being patient with me. Especially you Cait! You're AWESOME!

Oh, and before I forget, I don't exactly know if I got the time frames right. Don't know what I mean? Let me explain: Remember in the... 3rd (?) chapter where Kendall was all "What is 10 minutes here is an hour there"? Remember that? I do. So if they were in the Earth Realm for 5 hours, how long have they been gone in their Realms? I think I'm overthinking this, but I just don't know. So... Does anyone think they can help calculate that for me? If I'm wrong, PM me and I'll see if I can fix it. If it's something really simple to figure out, I'm very sorry, I suck at math :/

Okay. Review. Favorite. Comments. Favorite. Questions. Concerns. (Help). Let me have it!


End file.
